Glina Igrat
Glina Igrat is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Thousand Year Blood War. She is the younger sister of Vosk Igrat and shares the same designation S "The Storm" Appearance Glina is a slender young-looking woman with light tan skin, smooth curves and well-endowed breast. She has green eyes and like her brother spiky purple hair but in a lighter shade that goes down to her waist. She wears a variation of the Sternritter's uniform along with the order's signature white ankle-length cloak with a hood. Under that she wears a white leather jacket that is unzipped, revealing a black tank top that shows a portion of her cleavage. Also she wears tight white colored jeans and black sandals while on her hands are white gloves. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Powers Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, Glina can primarily absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere and mix it with her own reiatsu to form weapons and techniques. She has an easier time doing it in places heavily saturated with reishi, such as Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. The Storm (天気 (ザ・ストーム), Za Sutōmu; Japanese for “''Weather''”): Unlike her brother who can manipulate lightning, Glina's Schrift allows her to create and manipulate wind. She creates these forms of wind from her body before launching them. Most of them take on the forms of tornadoes. She has also shown to be able to use the wind for flight too. *'Tornado': Glina summons a large tornado that she launches at her opponents. This tornado is quite powerful as it can cut/blow away buildings, causing massive damage to the surrounding area. **'Quatro Tornadoes': Similar to the original, Glina instead summons three matching tornadoes at once. Just like before each of these three are very powerful. However Glina has shown to be able to manipulate the three tornadoes in order to box her opponents in before striking. *'Whirl Disk': Glina creates a pair of disks made of wind from the palm of her hands. Once ready she tosses them towards her target. The disks move at an incredible speed and the sharp condensed wind that makes them can slice through anything. Glina can also combine the two disks into one bigger disk. *'Grand Storm': A combination technique that Glina does with her brother Vosk. The two pour in both lightning and wind into one giant sphere that takes on a darkish color. Once ready the siblings toss it towards the chosen direction. Upon contact the sphere expands greatly and strikes everything within range with a combination of powerful electricity and sharp cyclones. Spirit Weapon Reishi Lance: Focusing her reiatsu and the spirit particles around her, with her Quincy Cross as a medium, Glina can create a weapon of her choosing. Her preferred weapon is a black and white spiraled lance with a black handle that ends with the Wandenreich emblem at the bottom of it. There is also a hand guard attached to it as well. Quincy: Vollständig Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Sternritter Category:Primarch11 Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)